


"Five more minutes..."

by NatRomanov



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatRomanov/pseuds/NatRomanov
Summary: Once again it becomes very obvious that he just isn't a morning person at all. You begin to run your fingers repeatedly through his hair, trying to smooth it down as good as possible that way. He hums and leans into your touch, though for now his eyes remain shut. Your gentle touches are one of his favorite things, no matter how small or brief they might be. They never fail to help him relax.
Relationships: V | Kim Jihyun & Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun & Reader, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	"Five more minutes..."

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small something my brain wanted to get out, while I was working on the Fluff Alphabet for V.  
> I'm soft for fluff with this man, so... I hope you enjoy this as much as I liked writing it! ^-^
> 
> Also, I apologize in advance for any possible mistakes, since english is not my first language.

It's a quiet summer morning, the sunbeams that shine into the room through the little gaps of the curtains warm your face and slowly tickle you awake. For a moment you keep your eyes closed and just bask in the comfortable silence and warmth the body next to you is radiating. Though as soon as you blink your eyes open, the first thing you're met with is a mop of unruly, mint hair, covering part of Jihyun's handsome face. 

The sight makes your heart swell, because he just looks absolutely adorable and you adore the peaceful look on his face when he sleeps. But at the same time the state of his hair makes you chuckle quietly. Carefully, you reach out to brush his bangs out of his face, before your fingertips, with a feather light touch, trail over his temple, cheek, down his neck, until you rest your hand flat on his chest. You allow yourself to just watch him for another moment, until you decide to surprise him with breakfast in bed. Simply to do something nice for him. 

Although, as soon as you try to slip from his grasp to get out of bed, the man begins to grumble quietly and instinctively pulls you closer to his chest, his arms now encircling your waist. For a moment all you can do is blink a couple times at him in surprise, but then you chuckle once again. It is absolutely unfair how cute he always is.  
"Where do you think you're going?", came his low, sleepy voice.  
"I was gonna make breakfast, so we can have a nice breakfast in bed, love."

Once again it becomes very obvious that he just isn't a morning person at all. You begin to run your fingers repeatedly through his hair, trying to smooth it down as good as possible that way. He hums and leans into your touch, though for now his eyes remain shut. Your gentle touches are one of his favorite things, no matter how small or brief they might be. They never fail to help him relax. 

"But in order to do that, you'll have to let me get up. Breakfast isn't gonna make itself, you know? I will be back before you know it."  
That doesn't seem to convince him, because Jihyun starts to downright _whine_ and rolls you two over, so that he's halfway on top of you, with his face buried on your chest, his arms still securely wrapped around you to make sure you couldn't go anywhere.   
"Five more minutes..."

You can't help but laugh brightly at that and while you bury your own face in his hair, you begin to draw lazy shapes to his shoulders and back, with your fingertips. How on earth are you supposed to talk him into letting you go, when he is so adorable that you feel like your heart could explode at any second? And if you are being honest, you don't mind him being like this. In fact, lazy mornings spent cuddling in bed are your favorite.  
"Fine. But then you'll have to let me get up, so I can make breakfast."

Today you two don't have any set plans, meaning staying in bed longer won't hurt anyone. So it's really easy to give into him and just enjoy having him that close, without really having to worry about anything. Just you and him, the sound of your even breaths and the chirping birds outside.   
It's moments like these, where you wonder how you got so lucky. To find someone to love with your entire heart and getting just as much love in return. To you, he's absolutely perfect, with all his little quirks and habits. 

Smiling to yourself, you occasionally press kisses to the top of his head and without really noticing, you begin to hum a song that's been stuck in your head for days.   
That's something Jihyun finds absolutely endearing about you. When you are alone, or think you are, you'll start humming and singing to yourself. Whenever he catches you doing that he'll make sure to be quiet and out of your sight to listen to your beautiful voice. So hearing you hum now makes his heart skip a beat and with a wide smile, he kisses your neck.   
"You know... I really love your voice. Could listen to you sing for hours." 

It's such a little statement, but it still makes a blush appear on your cheeks and in order to mask your embarrassment, you pinch his side playfully and mutter a "Oh, do shut up..."  
Though that only causes him to chuckle and he finally lifts his head to look at you. His eyes are so full of love and adoration, you nearly choke.  
"I'm serious, though. You have a beautiful voice. It's very calming to listen to you sing. And you know I would never lie to you."   
Gently, he cups your cheek in one hand and leans in for a soft, lingering kiss and a content sigh escapes you.  
For a moment, all you two do is look into each others eyes, time seemingly none existent. It wasn't difficult to get lost in his eyes. In fact, it's dangerously easy and more often than not, it had distracted you from whatever you intended to do. 

You're the first one to break the spell, that appears to surround you, by patting his chest. "Are you ready to let me get up, now? Pretty sure we've cuddled for more than five minutes."  
To that Jihyun begins to pout and aims his best puppy eyes at you. He knows exactly how weak that all makes you and shamelessly uses it to his advantage. In your opinion, absolutely unfair...

"Jihyuuun..." It's now your turn to whine and pout. "I wanted to do something nice for you and you're just keeping me hostage in bed! That's not nice..." You've decided that two can play the game and judging by his amused expression, he knows exactly what you're trying.   
"But a bed is a very comfortable place to be held hostage, don't you agree, my love?", he brushes a strand of hair out of your face, before he leans in for another kiss.

"Please? We can spend as much time in bed afterwards. I promise. But you and I both need some breakfast."  
His resolve finally begins to crumble and with a long sigh, he eventually rolls off of you, but not without aiming another pout at you.   
"Alright, but I'll help you. And then you are not getting away from my cuddles!", he exclaims and causes you to laugh once more.  
"Oh no, what a horrible fate!", you snicker and already slip out of bed, before he can change his mind and pull you back.

Jihyun "helping" you turns more into him clinging to you, with his arms wrapped around your waist from behind and he constantly tries to distract you by either tickling your sides or kissing along your neck. You halfheartedly try to push him off of you, whenever he does that, but it always ends with you two just giggling and him basically pressing himself flat to your back. Even though that's making moving around the kitchen quite difficult, you don't mind it one bit. Not when you see the love of your life so happy and carefree. And he makes you feel just the same way.


End file.
